Dirty Little Secrets
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: Abbey has a sleepover, and everybody spills their dirty little secrets!HitsuHina, KiraOC, ShuNan, GinMatsHisa
1. Chapter 1: Popcorn by the fistfuls

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

Enjoy everyone!:)

* * *

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!!" Abbey screamed. It was the night of Abbey's famous sleepover. Abbey, Momo, Nanao, and Matsumoto all sat down on the 13th division office floor covered with blankets and pillows to do who knows what Abbey had planned.

"So, how'd ya get Ukitake to let us use his office?" Matsumoto asked shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Aw, that was easy!" Abbey grinned. "I just had to bat my eyelashes a few times and wa-la! I got what I wanted!" She said reaching for some popcorn. "There's no way he could say no to me! Especially with my sad puppy dog face!" Abbey did her sad face. Matsumoto just rolled her eyes and sighed,

"If only my captain was that easy!" Momo giggled at Matsumoto's comment.

"Well, my captain would let me do anything!" Nanao said rolling onto her back. "I could ask him if I could turn the office into a nail salon and he would say yes without thinking twice!"

"No, he'd say 'Anything for you my little Nanao-chan!!" Abbey said impersonating Shunsui. Nanao threw her an annoyed look while everybody else laughed hysterically.

"Well what about your captain Momo?" Matsumoto asked, trying to regain control from all the laughter.

"Ya, Ichigo can be pretty intimidating and scary at times," Abbey agreed.

"Well," Momo started. "Sometimes he's a little scary, but he is nice!" she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo, why we are over here anyway?" an annoyed Hisagi asked. "And why is it a sleepover? What are we, a bunch of chicks?" he laughed. Izuru Kira threw him one of the dirty looks Abbey taught him. Hisagi backed off in fear, "You've been hanging around with her waaaay to long man!" Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Shuhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira all sat around the 3rd division office snacking on chips.

"I wonder what my Nanao-chan is doing right now," Shunsui stated in a dreamy mode.

"Most likely what the rest of the girls are doing," Toshiro replied.

"Hey, why don't we go spy on the girls?!" Hisagi shouted.

"Um, no!" Toshiro said.

"Aw why Captain Hitsugaya? Momo's there! Imagine it all the girls sitting around in their underwear, including Momo," Hisagi said putting his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, Toshiro started to blush furiously.

"Well, I'd love to see what my Nanao-chan looks like in her underwear!" Shunsui commented.

"Well, there's nothing to do here," Izuru sighed.

"It's agreed then! We shall go see what the girls are up to!" Hisagi announced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok girls! Lets play dirty little secret!" Abbey yelled pulling out a familiar green and white striped hat.

"Ok, 2 things. 1) What's dirty little secret and 2) where did you get that hat?" Matsumoto asked.

"I took this hat from Urahara. We need it to play!" Abbey replied. "Ok, everyone sit in a circle!" she ordered. Once everyone was in a circle, Abbey explained the rules. "Ok so everyone is going to get a piece of paper and a pen, you write down your 'dirty little secret' that nobody knows about. Then you fold it 2 times and throw it in the hat that is in the middle. Then I'll read them off and we try to guess who each one belongs too!"

"No way," Nanao groaned putting a pillow over her face.

"Yes way!" Abbey screamed kicking Nanao in the side. Abbey passed out the paper and pens and everybody started to think.

Once everybody's secret was in the hat, Abbey picked it up, gave it a little shook, and began to read them off.

* * *

Review please! I started the sequel to The Fantabolous Plan, so all fans no need for worry!:

-AbbeyxIzuru


	2. Chapter 2: Margaritas for everybody!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.;Shut Up and Drive' belongs to Rihanna and 'Misery Buisness' belongs Paramore

Sorry it took so long to get up!I've had alot of tests at school!:(

* * *

"Ugh, do we have to do this?" Momo whined. 

"Yeah, I don't wanna do this either!" Nanao complained, throwing the pillow that was on her face at Abbey.

"Oh shut up!" Abbey snapped at them. "OH! I know what will loosen you guys up!" she exclaimed jumping up, dropping the hat, and rushing to the bar that was less then 20 feet away.

From one of the bottom cabinets of the bar, Abbey took out 2 glasses, some unknown bottles, and a cocktail shaker. No one knew what she was doing, well except for Matsumoto. Matsumoto recognized every liquid she threw into the shaker. She filled it with ice, poured 3 shots of tequila, 2 shots of lime juice, and a shot of simple syrup(equal parts of sugar and water that you boil until all the sugar is dissolved) , put the top on and shook it hard for a few minutes. Abbey then opened the spout and poured the drink into the glasses that had been salted around the rim. She finished it off with a lime wedge for some flair. Abbey then picked up the 2 glasses and gave one to Momo and Nanao each.

"What's this?" Nanao asked, inspecting the yellow-green concoction. Momo sniffed it and then took a sip.

"It's called a margarita!" Abbey called from the bar, making one for her and Matsumoto.

"It's good!" Momo shouted after drinking about ¼ of her margarita.

"Oh, what the hell!" Nanao sighed, taking a big gulp of hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Toshiro Hitsugaya all gathered outside the 13th division office, trying to see what the girls were doing. Sure enough, Hisagi was right. The girls were all sitting around in their underwear, margaritas in their hands.

"My Nanao-chan would never drink with me!" Shunsui cried. Toshiro couldn't take his eyes off Momo and her light pink and black polka dotted bra and matching panties. Izuru was glued to Abbey and her black push up bra with hot pink lace and matching panties, Hisagi to Matsumoto and her simple red bra and panties, and Shunsui to Nanao and her black bustier that was laced in white up the front and black panties. The boys all felt a nose bleed coming on. They continued to stare, all kinds of naughty thoughts and images running through their minds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, since you guys are loosened up now, I think I can read our secrets!" Abbey announced.

"Ya ya, bring it on!" Nanao yelled, finishing her 4th margarita. Abbey picked up the hat and began to read off the answers written on the paper.

"I'm in love with my best friend." The first one red.

'_That's Momo's for sure," _Abbey thought.

"I think I love my captain,"

'_Nanao'_

"I'm out of my mind in love with my best friend,"

'_That one is mine,'_

"I can't decided between the enemy or HIm,"

'_Rangiku no doubt. Gin is the enemy. Hm, the H and I are capitalized so it must mean Hisagi. Those 2 have been getting pretty comfy lately.' _

"Well, it looks like you're all too drunk to answer," Abbey sighed.

"I wants another ones!" Nanao drunk-ishly stuttered holding up her empty glass. Just about everyone is drunk by now. Nanao had 5 margaritas; Matsumoto had 2 margaritas, 2 bottles of sake, and a bottle of tequila; Momo had 3 margaritas; and Abbey had 2 margaritas.

"Am I the only sober one here?" Abbey cried.

"Looks like it!" Matsumoto stated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey girls!" Hisagi exclaimed, busting through the door with the rest of the guys right behind him.

"It's my Shiro!" Momo drunkly smiled, falling onto her back.

"Let's party!" Hisagi said.

Abbey got up, pushed a button on the stereo, and turned the volume up all the way.

'**get you where you wanna go  
if you know what I mean  
got a ride that is smoother than a limousine  
can you handle the curves  
can you run all the lights  
if you can baby boy  
then we can go all night  
goes from zero to 60 in 3.5**  
**baby you got the keys  
now shut up and drive'-**

Blared from the stereo. Everybody danced with someone. As you guessed Abbey with Izuru, Momo with Toshiro, Nanao with Shunsui, and Matsumoto with Hisagi. Just as everyone was about to collapse, Abbey and Momo's favorite song came on.

'**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.' –**

They both sang, dragging their guys with them.

"Um, Momo," Toshiro stuttered. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you're way past your limit and,"

"Oh shut it!" Momo replied. "What's wrong? We're having fun! Do you not want to look at me?" she said, to drunk to realize she was sticking her chest out and had a seductive look on her face.

"Oh no, it's not that! I mean I can't stop looking at your, I mean, I uh," he blushed madly. Momo giggled at his blushing.

"Oh Shiro!" she said practically throwing herself at him. "Take me home with you," she whispered, pulling herself up to his ear.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, almost dropping her.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!I will try very hard to get the next chapter up very soon! 

I was just going to do vodka, but my friend Amy said I had to do margaritas because we went to a mexican restraunt with her mom last night and her mom drank one.

Review please!

♥Love♥ you all!

-AbbeyxIzuru


	3. Chapter 3: Stumble Stumble Fall Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters!

Sorry it took so long to get up. I promised 2 days tops, but i fractured my ankle at dance class, so i stayed in bed for like 2 days. :-(

Sorry, I kinda rushed it!But enjoy anyway!

* * *

Last Time: 

"Oh Shiro!" she said practically throwing herself at him. "Take me home with you," she whispered, pulling herself up to his ear.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, almost dropping her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Momo, don't say things you don't mean, you're drunk," Toshiro started to ramble. Momo almost totally collapsed, but only got as far as her knees as Toshiro's arms flung out to catch her. He helped her to her feet and said "I think you should go home and go to bed now,"

"Are you coming with me?" Momo flashed a drunken grin.

"No," Toshiro blushed.

"Aw come on, you know you want me!" She managed to get the words out before almost falling over again. Toshiro draped his hatori over her shoulders and threw her arm over his shoulder, helping her gain balance.

"I'll walk you home, and that's it," he said walking to the door, Momo hanging off him.

"I guess that will do, for now at least," Momo sighed dropping her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Say, where'd Momo and Captain Hitsugaya go?" Hisagi asked.

"I dunno," Nanao said holding her head.

"I think they left an hour ago," Abbey barely stuttered out.

"Oh no, I'll save you Momo!" Matsumoto exclaimed throwing her arm up. She then fell onto a pillow on the floor. "Maybe later," she mumbled before passing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Shiro, my head hurts!" Momo cried once they arrived at her place.

"Come on," Toshiro sighed, bringing Momo inside. He then sat her carefully down on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Ugh, my head!" Momo groaned loudly, bringing her knees up to her chest and placing her head in her hands. A few moments later Toshiro came out with a big glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here," he said handing everything to her. "This will make you feel better,"

"Thanks," she said taking it from his hand. Momo tried to get up, but fell to the floor. Toshiro was quick to be by her side, scooping her up bridal style into his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, and gently laid her down on her bed. He then pushed the few strands of hair out of her face with a single finger, and whispered 'Goodnight' to her. As he turned around, he felt a small pain on his hand.

"Please, don't leave me," Momo silently sobbed. "I'm tired of being all alone and all these solitary moments make we want to, to" her crying became so awful that she couldn't finish get the rest of the words to come out of her mouth. Toshiro sat down on the bed, next to her face, and started to wipe her tears away with his finger. He pulled her close to him.

"I would never leave you Momo," he said, taking her chin between his finger and thumb while looking deep into her tear filled coffee colored eyes. Before she could blink, he pulled her into a warm kiss.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the rushed-isness (lol) :-(

Lol, had fun with the title!:-P

Review please!

♥Love♥ you all,

-AbbeyxIzuru


End file.
